footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Uruguay national football team
Uruguay | image = | nickname = Los Charrúas La Celeste (The Sky Blue One) La Garra Charrúa | association = ''Asociación Uruguaya de Fútbol'' (AUF) | confederation = CONMEBOL (South America) | head_coach = Óscar Tabárez | asst_coach = Celso Otero | captain = Diego Godín | most_caps = Maxi Pereira (125) | top_scorer = Luis Suárez (53) | home_stadium = Estadio Centenario | fifa_code = URU | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 2 (July 2011) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 55 (December 1998) | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 (Various dates 1920–31) | lowest_elo_ranking = 48 (5 September 1979) | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 2–3 (Montevideo, Uruguay; 16 May 1901) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Lima, Peru; 9 November 1927) | biggest_defeat = 0–6 (Montevideo, Uruguay; 20 July 1902) | world_cup_apps = 13 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Winners, 1930 and 1950 | regional_cup_name = Copa América | regional_cup_apps = 45 | regional_cup_first_app = 1916 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1916, 1917, 1920, 1923, 1924, 1926, 1935, 1942, 1956, 1959, 1967, 1983, 1987, 1995, 2011 |}} The Uruguay national football team is the national association football team of Uruguay and is controlled by the Uruguayan Football Association, the government body for football in Uruguay. The team plays its home games at Estadio Centenario in Montevideo, and their current manager is Óscar Tabárez. Uruguay hosted the first FIFA World Cup in 1930, where they won the tournament after defeating Argentina in the final. Uruguay won another one in 1950. Since then they’ve never placed in the top of the FIFA World Cup. They are also the most successful team in Copa América, winning it 15 times. Recent results and fixtures |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Suárez Cavani |goals2 = |stadium = Guangxi Sports Center |location = Nanning, China |attendance = |referee = Saoud Al-Athbah (Qatar) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = Cavani |goals2 = |stadium = Guangxi Sports Center |location = Nanning, China |attendance = 41,056 |referee = Salman Ahmad Falahi (Qatar) |result = W }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = De Arrascaeta Suárez Giménez |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Centenario |location = Montevideo, Uruguay |attendance = |referee = Raphael Claus (Brazil) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Giménez |location = Yekaterinburg, Russia |stadium = Central Stadium |attendance = 20,015 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Suárez |goals2 = |location = Rostov-on-Don, Russia |stadium = Rostov Arena |attendance = 42,678 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = W }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Suárez Cheryshev Cavani |goals2 = |location = Samara, Russia |stadium = Cosmos Arena |attendance = 41,970 |referee = Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) |result = W }} |time = 21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Cavani |goals2 = Pepe |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium |location = Sochi, Russia |attendance = 44,287 |referee = César Arturo Ramos (Mexico |result = W }} |score = 0–2 |team2 = |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |goals1 = |goals2 = Varane Griezmann |location = Nizhny Novgorod, Russia |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium |attendance = 43,319 |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |result = L }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = NRG Stadium |location = Houston, United States |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Gillette Stadium |location = Foxborough, United States |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following 23 players were named in the squad for the 2018 FIFA World Cup Caps and goals correct as of 6 July 2018, subsequent to the match against France. |caps=102|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=46|goals=6|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=122|goals=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=125|goals=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=31|goals=1|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=81|goals=4|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=109|goals=11|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Cruzeiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=103|goals=53|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=43|goals=5|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=105|goals=45|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Uruguay squad in the past 12 months. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 China Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP|latest=2018 China Cup PRE}} |caps=53|goals=4|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=2018 China Cup PRE}} |caps=73|goals=3|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU|latest=v. , 17 November 2017}} |caps=90|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=29|goals=11|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 31 August 2017 INJ}} |caps=25|goals=4|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 31 August 2017 INJ}} INJ Withdrew due to injury. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Retired from international football. Alumni Former players Managers Honours Note: The list below is for Senior and Olympic teams. *'FIFA World Cup:' **'Champions (2):' 1930, 1950 *** Fourth Place (3): 1954, 1970, 2010 *'FIFA Confederations Cup': ** Fourth Place (2): 1997, 2013 *'South American Championship / Copa America:' **'Champions (15):' 1916, 1917, 1920, 1923, 1924, 1926, 1935, 1942, 1956, 1959, 1967, 1983, 1987, 1995, 2011 ** Runners-up (6): 1919, 1927, 1939, 1941, 1989, 1999 ** Third Place (8): 1921, 1922, 1929, 1939, 1941, 1947, 1953, 1957, 2004 ** Fourth Place (3): 1989, 2001, 2007 *'Summer Olympics:' ** Gold medal (2): 1924, 1928 *'Mundialito (1)': 1980 External links *The Official Uruguay football association website *RSSSF archive of results 1902– es:Selección nacional de Uruguay Category:CONMEBOL National Football Teams Category:Uruguay Category:International teams